1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data processing method, and more particularly, to a data processing method for ensuring an exclusive right of a storage device, a data processing system and a storage device controller using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the Universal Series Bus (USB) and the widespread of a flash memory, a flash drive that has a portable characteristic has become one of popular digital products. Because the volume of a floppy disk is smaller and data stored in an optical disc is not easy to be updated, the floppy disk and the optical disc have declined due to the appear of the flash drive.
Only if a computer system has a transmission interface complied with the flash drive, it will be very convenient to write data into the flash drive or read data from the flash drive, and data will be easy to be taken along. Thus, more and more users utilize flash drives to store various data, such that data can be processed in a private computer system or a public computer system.
However, a user may lose his flash drive unconsciously due to the smaller size of the flash drive. In particular, there is no any identification information in the flash drive. Therefore, even though someone picks up a lost flash drive, it is difficult to give the lost flash drive back to the owner. Moreover, many people may own flash drives which have the same forms due to the widespread of flash drives. Thus, it is more difficult to identify the owner of a flash drive. In this situation, important data stored in flash drives may be read by unallowable people due to misuse.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.